Heart♡Pearl Coord
(はあと♡パール) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It first appeared in Episode 53 worn by Maria Kanamori. It resembles the Heart♡Pearl Orange Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a light purple and lavender striped top with ruffled bottom and pearls sewn around it. Pastel pink fabric covers the chest with a row of dangles around the bottom, and at the middle of the chest are three hearts lined by pearl borders, two are purple, and the middle is pearl. The puffy sleeve is pale pink and white with an ornate sparkle pattern and a tulle strip lined by several pearls. The lace cuff is fuchsia with pearls lining the middle and a ribbon tied on the side, adorned by a pearl heart. The pink balloon skirt is slightly crimped and covered in rows of the hearts from the chest, and over it is a pink gradient, glittery pleat peplum with gold hearts sewn around the hem and several strands of pearls hanging around the top. Included is a pearl choker with a layer of tinier pearls beneath it and a purple heart on the side that has a fuchsia, pearl lined lace ribbon beneath it. On the users wrists are pale pink ruffled cuffs with a white tulle layer beneath it and a fuchsia bow on top adorned by a pearl heart. Pearl chains wrap around the area above it. Shoes Fuchsia pumps with pearls lining the insert. Around the ankle is puffed fabric matching the sleeves with a fuchsia lace ribbon wrapped around it and adorned by a pearl heart, accenting the pearl chains hanging around the bottom of the piece. On top is a ruffled, glittery pink gradient piece of fabric, followed by a white tulle layer. Light purple and lavender stripe knee-length leggings with scalloped top and a diamond pattern cut out are included. Around the leg are three pearl chains. Accessory Two hearts lined by pearls, one is made from a pearl, the other is purple and larger in size. Fuchsia lace ribbon hangs from them with a row of pearls going down the middle. Game is a Lovely-type PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 1. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Maria.png Kiratto Pri☆Chan Second Season.jpg Maria Proffile.png Pucchi1905.jpg Maria and Mirai.jpg Heart♡Pearl Coord .PNG D3YRE--UIAAWnOn.jpg Volimage 01.png Mainimg pc kiratto prichan seasons 2.png Banner01.png D6qY5FMUYAEdlrp.jpg Maria Kanamori Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 53 Happy Star Cute Hymn 1.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 2.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 3.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 4.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 5.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 6.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 7.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 8.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 9.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 10.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 11.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 12.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 13.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 14.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 15.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 16.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 17.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 18.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 19.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 20.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 21.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 22.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 23.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 24.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 25.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 26.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 27.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 28.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 29.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 30.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 31.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 32.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 33.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 34.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 35.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 36.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 37.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 38.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 39.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 40.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 41.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 42.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 43.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 44.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 45.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn 46.jpg Happy Star Cute Hymn End Pose.png Episode 67 Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 3.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Heart Pearl Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Cutie Happiness Category:Jewel Vol. 1 Category:Maria Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime